The end of Rivalry, Beginning of friendship and the start of Love
by Bookiewormywolfie
Summary: The PPG are fourteen now, and so are the RRB. What happens when Bubbles and Boomer disappear, Blossom and Brick start completing each other's sentences, and Buttercup starts hanging out with Butch? Him attacks the city and drains all of the girls' powers. The RRB want to help, but they know that villians don't side with the Heroes. Ever. BrickxBlossom, BoomerxBubbles, ButchxButter
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles combed out her hair, singing sweetly. Her sisters looked at her with unease, exchanging weird looks.

"Yo Bubbles, you alright?" Buttercup asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, why wouldn't I be alright, BC?" Bubbles asked sweetly. She gave her sisters a wave. "Well, see you later!"

"Wait, Bubbles—where you going?" Blossom asked.

But she was too far away to reply.

Boomer sighed and watched as his brothers shot each other with their laser beams, laughing like hyenas. He groaned and bent over, covering his face with his hair. A beeping distracted him from the game and he grinned, standing up and shooting into the sky, his blue beam of light unnoticeable against the same shade of the heavens.

"Hi, Bubbles!" He said cheerily.

"Hi!"

The two blues joined hands and jumped excitedly up and down like little kids. Well, technically they were both fourteen years old now. But seriously, fighting crime for _eight_ years was seriously getting old.

Even Mojo and Him had given up.

Boomer stepped back and crossed his arms, RRB-style, and looked down at Bubbles. "My, my Bubbles, how small you've become."

"Oh please, Boomer," Bubbles said, stepping up to him and standing on her tiptoes. "I'm still as tall as you."

"Not anymore you aren't," Boomer said, smirking, patting her head. Yeah, Boomer was definitely taller.

"I'm so glad you said you would come and play!" Boomer said happily. "It's getting boring, you know, robbing banks and eating pizza day after day after _fucking _day."

"Watch your language, Boomer!"

"I don't care about my language, Bubbly," Boomer said, biting his bottom lip. He smiled and gave her a tight hug, lifting her up into the sky. "It's so _nice _when I'm with someone nicer and not _rowdy _at all."

"You do realize you're hugging a girl," Bubbles giggled.

"I don't care, Bubbly," Boomer said, squeezing her even tighter.

"_BOOMER, where are you?!" _ Brick hollered as he slammed down the car he'd lifted in disgust.

Butch groaned, accompanied with a few twitches. "Well, that's it. We can't find him."

"Shut up," Brick snapped. "We'll find him!"

"But we've looked everywhere."

Brick cracked his knuckles and glared. "Not yet we haven't."

"_Bubbles, where are you?!" _ Blossom screeched. She slammed the door of the closet and floated over to her sister.

"I give up!" Buttercup yelled. "This is outrageous! First she acts all weird, and then she disappears?"

A loud slam shook the house. Both girls looked up.

Brick and Butch flew up to them and quickly pinned them to the wall, dark red and green eyes blazing with anger.

"For goodness' sake, Brick, there's a thing we call _knocking._"

"Shut up, Blossy!" Brick hissed, leaning in closer. Blossom felt herself turning red at how close they were, but ignored it. "I know you've got Boomer somewhere!"

"We don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

A soft cough came from the sofa.

"Professor," Blossom choked.

"Hello, Girls, Boys," the Professor said, waving. This sort of thing wasn't new to him anymore. He smiled. "What's all the trouble about?"

Butch loosened his grip on Buttercup, but refused to take his eyes off her. She glared back.

Brick let go of Blossom but kept a firm hold on her hair. "Well, you see, Prof," he began, sounding a lot like Blossom. She struggled, but Brick gave her a fierce tug. "Our brother, Boomer, seems to have escaped our notice earlier this morning. And even though we looked everywhere, we found nothing. And I'm sure that these little hags have got him, don't you, you fucking pricks!" Brick hissed, pinning her down to the ground and ignoring his choice of words. Blossom struggled, but Brick held her down.

"Yeah, and we just want him back, Prof!" Butch yelled, before getting kicked in the gut by an outraged Buttercup.

There was a violent fight scene between the two Greens and Brick still had Blossom pinned, two hands on her shoulders, a knee on her gut and another crossing her legs.

Professor sighed. "Now, children," he began.

Everybody froze, except for Butch who was still twitching.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk about this?"

Brick blinked. He was respectful, yes, but talks with the girls? HA! As if.

Blossom growled. Brick held her steady.

Butch had trapped Buttercup in his headlock.

"Or…you can stay that way," professor said, sighing. "Although Brick, you are in a rather sexual position with Blossom right now."

Brick snorted. "So? Get on with it."

"Now, Brick…"

"I'm staying this way and I can do whatever I want, Prof, girlie or not, and there's no way I'm letting Blossom go. Ever," he snapped.

He blinked, and then scowled. "Not that kind,"

Butch spoke up. "So, Prof, could we get our brother back now?"

"Well Boys, we don't have him…and it appears that our Bubbles is missing too."

Brick frowned. "We don't have her."

Blossom scowled. "Yeah, right!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up or I'll _kiss _you!"

"I'm not scared of cooties, missy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"_YEAH!"_

"Why don't you fight like a man, Brick!"

"Why don't you just _shut _up!"

Buttercup started yelling. "Hey, _shut the fuck up!"_

Butch yelled, "_Keep it down, you idiots!"_

Professor Utonium rubbed his temples.

Boomer clasped Bubbles' hand and let out an excited scream of glee as the wind currents brought them both to the ground. "Geez, Bubbly, I had so much fun."

"Me too, Boomer," Bubbles said, panting.

_Slam. _

"_Boomer!"_ Brick yelled. There was a beam of neon red and pink before both leaders confronted their team mates.

"Bubbles—"

"Boomer—"

"We were so _worried _about you!"

"We searched every single fucking place—"

"—In the whole city, even in the house, Bubbles!"

"Answer me _now, _Boomer—"

"Where—"

"The fuck—"

"_Were you?!"_

The two Blues gulped while the Reds stared at each other and blinked.

"Holy shit," Butch swore, eyes widening. "They're completing each other's sentences, Butter!"

"It's the end of the world!" Buttercup screamed hysterically.

"Now, now…"


	2. Chapter 2

Brick, Butch, and Boomer were too tense to eat.

The Puffs weren't very hungry, either.

Only Butch and Buttercup gobbled down their food, talking way too loudly for the tense Brick and Boomer's taste.

Boomer was scowling and his hair covered his eyes. His cobalt blue eyes were burning a shade lighter and his hands were trembling.

Then he spoke.

"Brick, I just wanted to have some fun—"

"Shut UP!" Brick yelled, slamming his fork down and breaking his plate in half. He stood up, grabbing him by his shirt. "What the fuck is the trouble with your _brothers _anyway, that you have to hang out with a freaking _puff?!_"

"You want to _know?! You want to __**know?!**_"

Boomer growled and slammed a fist into his brother's gut. "You guys call me stupid, _gay, fag, _dumbass, and you make me do horrible, horrible things I don't even want to do! And _Bubbles…" _ Boomer glared at the floor.

"_Bubbles WHAT?!" _Brick taunted. The Professor wasn't even fazed looking at his cracked walls.

Boomer looked down.

Buttercup looked impressed.

Blossom's jaw had dropped.

Butch was calmly chewing his ham off a fork, a crazy look on his face.

But the blonde Puff was quiet.

"_At least she knows how to be nice to me!"_

And with that, he disappeared with a beam of neon blue.

Brick was panting, ankle-length red hair messy but standing on edge. "Okay, what the _fuck _is up with _him?!"_

Blossom floated off her chair and gently patted Brick on the back. She knew what it was like fighting with her sisters. Even worse was that they were bitch fights, and everyone knew bitch fights were deadlier than violent ones. Blossom also knew the heavy weight on a leader's shoulders—even for villains.

"Why don't we have a talk, Brick?"

Brick lifted a brow. "Okay," he muttered.

Bubbles wanted to see him.

So while the Greens and Reds all went up to their rooms, Bubbles sped off and started looking for Boomer.

She found him by the pond, knees up to his face and emitting soft sobs. Was Boomer Jojo, a _Rowdy Ruff, _crying?

"You didn't have to come, Bubbly," Boomer sniffed.

"Nah, I had nothing else to do," Bubbles said, slipping beside him.

"Sorry," Boomer whispered. "For bursting out like that, I mean."

"It's fine, really."

Boomer sighed and rubbed his eyes. Then he faced Bubbles with sad, puppy-dog eyes. "Hey, Bubbly…"

"Yes, Boomer?" Bubbles said.

"C-c-an I…" he began, blushing madly. "C-can I s-sleep o-on y-y-y-your lap…?"

Bubbles smiled and shifted, gently easing him down onto her thighs. Boomer sighed and rolled over so he was facing her. He smiled back. "You're really pretty, Bubbly." He reached out and touched her lips. "You know that, right?"

Bubbles looked away and blushed.

"Hey." Boomer said, sticking out his lip in a pout.

Bubbles wasn't looking.

"_Hey."_

No response.

Boomer grinned. "Fine then, if you won't respond…I'm going to have to do it."

Bubbles turned and faced him, wide-eyed. "Do what?"

"This."

An instant later, Boomer had tugged on one of Bubbles' pigtails, crashed his lips into hers and had pinned her to the ground.

(**A/N Oh goddamn that was cheesy. I am not used to this. I am not used to this.) **

"You cheat!" Bubbles whined.

"I didn't cheat. You fell for it."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did _too._"

"Did n-mmph!"

Boomer had planted another kiss on her lips.

"Ha!" Buttercup cackled, pointing at a defeated Butch, who groaned and collapsed hysterically on the floor, whining about how he let Buttercup win in a Tekken round.

"Oh please, Butcher Boy," Buttercup snorted, as she snatched the bag of chips away. "I won. Accept thy fate, _loser!_"

That made Butch sit up. "You, little miss tough-ass stuck-up douche, are calling _me, _the Butch _Rowdy Ruff, _a loser?" He taunted, twitching.

"What," Buttercup began slowly, easing forward, "are you going to do about it?"

Silence…

And then…

"_Headlock!"_

Buttercup yelped while Butch roared in delight. "Ha! I got you now, missy!"

"In *choke* your dreams!"

Butch paused. "Yo, you alright?"

"*choke* fine!"

He pursed his lips and let her go. "Okay. Maybe I squeezed too hard.."

"_Maybe?!" _Buttercup snapped, crossing her arms.

"I did. Sheesh!"

Both Greens paused.

Then an evil thought crept into Butch's mind. "Okay, babe, if I win the next round, you do whatever I say, no questions asked. If you win…then vice versa," he said. "Deal?"

"Deal."

The Greens played a harsh game of Tekken that didn't look like it was going to end. Butch was winning. Buttercup was catching up—but painfully slowly.

And…

"_K.O.!" _The narrator said.

"No!" Buttercup screeched.

"_Fuck yes!"_

Butch pumped a fist in the air. He stood, then crossed his arms. "Okay, Butter, stand up."

Buttercup did so.

"Now," Butch said slowly, voice growing a little bit steelier, "close your eyes and lean forward."

Buttercup started to protest, but Butch raised a hand. "Ah, ah, ah, no questions asked."

Knowing she'd regret this later, Buttercup closed her eyes and leaned forward, heart thumping. What was he doing? He was taking too long to respond…

And then Butch kissed her.

She let out a muffled scream but didn't break the kiss. Butch held her steady and grinned between their joined lips.

"There!" He said, his grin getting wider.

_Slam!_

Buttercup had slammed him to the ground with a punch and held him steady with a foot.

"What. The Fuck. Was _That?!"_

Butch gagged. Geez, he thought girls _liked _that kind of cheesy stuff! He gagged again. Well, this _was _Buttercup they were talking about.

"That, little miss rough-tough, was a _kiss."_

"Why'd you give me one?"

"'Cause I think you're pretty cool."

"_You what?!"_

"I think you're cool. Oh, and nice undies by the way. Love the skulls."

…and that was the moment, Butch Jojo, fifteen years old, perished under the strength of his counterpart.

"_Ow! Dammit, Pinkie, will you be __**careful?!**_**"**

"Shut up! I'm being as careful as I can, and Boomer hit you pretty bad! There are lines of raw energy on the bruise."

Brick rolled his crimson eyes. "Well, Pinkie, in case you weren't paying attention back when you were six, then you should know that Boomer played a game of raw-energy-baseball with your little sister with a bat out of raw elec. _That's _why there's electricity in my bruise…stupid," he added the last word too quickly.

Blossom blinked. "Um…?"

"I-I mean…"

Brick groaned. "Great, now Pinkie knows I'm a nerd," he whined.

"Oh, shut up," Blossom muttered. "And nothing's bad about being a nerd. I prefer to call it _smart, _anyway," she said.

"Smart…nerd…same thing," Brick said, sighing in comfort as Blossom dabbed at the bruise. "That feels good."

A mischievous look crept into his face.

"Better, Brick?" Blossom asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope. Not yet," He said, grinning.

"_What? _Why not!" Blossom whined.

"There's one thing you've forgotten," he replied, wagging a finger. 'something very important."

"And that is…?"

Silence.

And then…

"Kiss it better?" Brick asked innocently, tapping at his bruised forehead.

Blossom turned redder than his hat, and that was definitely saying something. She crossed her arms and scowled.

"No."

"Aw, but the sparks are gone," Brick whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Aren't you scared of cooties?"

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please-?"_

"Fine, only if you shut up!"

Blossom leaned in, shaking. Brick grinned and quickly tilted his head downward, making her aim for his lips instead.

They met. Brick felt sparks run down his spine and a tingly feeling in his chest.

three…two…one…

"_Damn it, Brick!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"We still have to find Boom," Brick said, as he and Butch slept in at an unused room that night.

"Bah, I know," Butch said dreamily. "Amazing, isn't she?"

Brick paused.

"So it's a _she, _huh? Who's _she?"_

His brother was quiet, and Brick could make out a tiny speck of red on his cheeks. It didn't look like he was going to answer him, anyway, because Butch turned around and faced the wall beside him.

Brick sighed and touched his lips. Well, he had a little experience of his own anyway. He couldn't help wondering why Blossom kissed back. In fact, he even wondered what was beyond that barrier of her soft lips.

He almost gagged. _Right…Rowdy Ruff and Power Puff equal a big no-no. _

But why did it have to be like that?

Brick snorted.

"What?" His brother asked.

"I didn't say anything, Butch."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence followed, with Butch twitching uncontrollably in his sleep. Brick slowly sat up and gazed at the covers. His hand ran through the pink silk sheets and he turned to his left, where Butch was sleeping. Yep, there was a green strip there too. Brick turned to his right and a pang filled his heart. There was a light Blue strip there. He sighed. It _so _was not nice without Boomer.

Unable to sleep, he slid through the covers and went upstairs, shoving his hands into his pockets and wandering around. He quietly opened a door and found Blossom, sleeping soundly. Her silky red hair framed her face and she was clutching something in her arms—a purple octopus with a black top hat and a monocle.

Another pang hit him. Boomer had a doll like that too, except it was orange, not purple.

Sighing, Brick sat down and slipped a red ribbon out of her drawer. He traced a thumb around it, a frown creasing into his face.

Why _did _it have to be like this?

"Boomer, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Boomer—"

"It's a surprise. You'll love it, I promise!"

Boomer slipped an arm around Bubbles' shoulders and grinned as he set her in front of a spherical building, surrounded by tiny wires and sparkling with electricity.

"What is this place?" Bubbles asked, amazed.

"It's called Anti-Gravity bouncing Bubble popper," Boomer said, shrugging. "Or AGBBP, If you want."

Bubbles smiled. "So what does it do?"

**Sorry. Everyone hates an annoying A/N that interrupts a story. But I'd like to tell you that I will get revenge on this crappy story. Okay? Okay.**

**-Booky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right. Forget the desperate Blues moment I put out last chapter. Thanks for your reviews, though, really. **

"Boys, breakfast!" Professor called, sliding four plates of pancakes onto his lime green table. He proceeded to the damaged wall and began refilling the plaster as two red streaks and two green ones zapped into the kitchen.

The dining table was, again, awkwardly quiet.

Brick half-heartedly spooned a pancake into his mouth, nibbling at the end. He watched the same delicate way Blossom nibbled at her pancake too, and watched while Butch and Buttercup attempted to slaughter each other with the syrup and butter.

He kicked Blossom underneath the table and she looked up.

_Let's look for Boomer and Bubbles, _He mouthed, gesturing to the door while he dodged a stray stream of syrup.

_Now? _Blossom mouthed back.

Brick nodded and left his plate forgotten. He slid under the table and grabbed Blossom's hand as he emerged from underneath, not wanting to be caught in the food war that was brewing.

"So," Brick said, once they were flying, "if you were Bubbles, what would you do?"

"Go look for Buster right away," Blossom said with a shrug.

"Boomer, you mean," Brick replied. "Idiot,"

"Whatever. Well, if _you _were Boomer, where'd you go?"

"Mope away somewhere, why?" Brick said.

Blossom paused, smiling. She had an idea where that somewhere would be.

"I see you have a place in mind. You plan on telling me, Pinkie?" Brick huffed, crossing his arms.

"No. I don't have an intention at all, Brick," Blossom replied, smirking. "But I was planning to tell you while we were flying, if that makes a difference."

"It doesn't, just so you know."

"The Park," Blossom said flatly.

"Oh."

Brick paused and looked down, lips pursed. "Okay."

Before they flew off, he stopped and grinned, a mischievous glint reappearing in his crimson eyes. "Why don't you check something, Pinkie—it appears you've lost something," he said, zapping away with a beam of red light.

"We've lost our leaders, Butter!" Butch said, as he surveyed the empty dining room.

"Aw," Buttercup swooned, "let those two lovebirds have some fun. No harm done, anyway."

Butch shrugged and scraped the last of the butter away from the table. "Might as well."

"You know, sometimes I think Blossom is way too concerned over everything," his counterpart replied, "like she knows that she's the _only _one who can lead the group."

"Ha. Try living with Brick, babe," Butch replied. He piled the dishes onto the sink and started washing while Buttercup wiped and arranged. "If _your _red seems too much like a nerd, ours is like someone who's been acting stupid even though he's smarter than anyone."

"Wish we could switch," Buttercup muttered. "It gets annoying."

She put the last plate on the rack and groaned. "Correction, _very _annoying."

**(Okay. This is going to get cheesy. Prepare a bucket, please.)**

Butch chuckled. He reached for her hand and clasped his fingers around hers, a smile on his lips. **(I wanna puke.)**

"Remember the kiss last night, Butter?" He asked softly.

"_No, _I remember the way I was beaten to pieces," she replied sarcastically, turning away so that Butch wouldn't see the line of red that had crossed her cheeks. "_'course I remember." _

He tugged on her hand and she stumbled closer.

"Is it okay if I ask for another one, then?"

Buttercup's eyes widened, but Butch looked serious. And who gets to see a Rowdy Ruff being serious? Nobody ever does.

Just when the cheesiness spreads….

"_Why." _

"What do you mean, why?!" Butch demanded. "I thought you liked this shit!"

"Why?!"

"cause you're a girl!"

"I hate you! You just called me a girl!"

"I still want that kiss!"

"You want it? Come and fucking get it!"

Fuming and blushing at the same time, Butch pulled her in closer. This time he made sure to deepen it, biting at her bottom lip and drawing a bit of blood. He snuck his tongue in, grinning, and pushed her away.

"Mint, huh?"

"_I __**WAS BEING SARCASTING, FUCKING NITWIT!" **_ Buttercup yelled, twitching.

"Really? I wasn't."

"You die today, Jojo!"

"Bringing you with me," he muttered, grinning. "So. Yes, or no?"

"What?"

"Be my babe or not?" He replied coolly, smirking. "What, ya expected it to be cheesy or somethin'?"

_Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam._

"You. Fucking. Fag. I. Hate. You. So. Much. But fine, I will be your girlfriend!"

Buttercup delivered each sentence with a harsh blow, gritting her teeth.

**To add Blues, or to use Reds? That is the question.**

**To not add Blues.**

"You stole my ribbon," Blossom muttered, glaring at Brick. "I hate you."

"Ya just noticed now. Look who's talkin'." (**There you go Rowdy Ruff talk!) **

Blossom gritted her teeth. Her red hair whipped around her like a large canvas, framing her face perfectly.

"Why'd you take it, brick?"

"Because, ya look better an' all when ya aren't wearin' that stupid bow," he replied, talking with his five year old accent. "Pinkie," he added harshly.

Blossom only snorted.

"…what if I gave it back, but you'd tie it in a different way? Your hair, I mean."

Blossom looked up at him questioningly. "You mean there are _other _styles other than pony and pigtails…?"

"Yeah."

She stopped and rested below the base of a tree, which happened to be right outside Townsville Park. "…'kay."

She felt Brick set her head down on his lap and fork a hand through her hair, obviously admiring its silkiness. "This is called a braid, Bloss."

(**Warning. You are about to step inside Brick's perverted and extremely cheesy thoughts.) **

A few minutes later she opened her eyes and put a hand to the back of her head, mesmerized at the beautiful pattern. Brick had left most of her hair down, but had wound it together with two braids, queen-style, with red ribbon tails streaming down front.

"Um…wow."

"Not a word of this, Pinkie," he said sternly, holding her hand and making her turn and face him. "Not a word, ya got it?"

Blossom nodded. "Come on, let's go find the Blues."

She started to walk, but Brick had a steady grip on her wrist.

"I need a reward for it, though," he said with a grin, tapping his lips.

Blossom blushed. "F-f-fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, letting his tongue snake inside and wrestle with hers for a moment. This felt wonderful. Really, it felt like heaven…

…but a Heaven with a rowdy ruff wasn't too bright for her, now was it?

**There, I made up for the crappy 400+ word chapter last time. You're all welcome. I'm going to need ideas, by the way.**


End file.
